


【冬盾】In the End

by diemoony



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 冬盾 - Freeform, 原著向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diemoony/pseuds/diemoony
Summary: Bucky 的任务。Bucky的Steve。总的来说就是个半架空的故事。从美队1电影之后开始，事情并没有往美队2的方向发展。因为bucky总是会无意识地回忆起过去的事情，所以九头蛇换了新的方法。利用吧唧想要找回记忆的本能驱动來诱使他完成任务。只要你能完成这个任务，你就可以想起一点过去的事情。顺这篇默认Bucky想起自己叫Bucky来着，不过也就只是个名字……





	【冬盾】In the End

　　“加油干。”  
　　Bucky已经想不起当初和他说这句话的人到底长什么样子，他们，这些在Bucky头脑里被归类为“他们”的那类人总是面容模糊，声音单一。他们和Bucky有关的就是一条条简单明确的任务指令。  
　　任务。  
　　任务。  
　　任务。  
　　可是Bucky从来没有厌烦过这些，当然这些任务让这个世界变得更美好是一个方面，另一个方面，这些任务也给了Bucky其他的一些东西，那些东西是唯一的，是可贵的，是他最迫切需要的。  
　　记忆。  
　　Bucky并不知道自己是什么时候失去他的记忆的，当他意识到的时候，他的大脑里一片空白。他坐在黑暗中，从来不会感到害怕，因为他并没有关于恐惧的记忆来添油加醋；他置身在阳光下也不会感觉温暖，因为他也没有关于愉快的记忆来微笑。他的大脑就像一台失去信号的黑白电视，只有黑白色的颗粒屏幕，伴随着沙沙沙不断的噪音。当Bucky睡着的时候，那些声音回荡在他的脑袋里，他的胸腔空空如也。  
　　Bucky需要他的记忆，他不顾一切的需要他们。  
　　他为此出现了几次“断电”。哦是的，“他们”这样告诉他，他在任务中突然失控，几乎打死他的同伴，可是Bucky想不起这些，他皱着眉，无奈地瞪了一眼喋喋不休怒斥他的对方。对方明显被呛了一下，他的嘴唇害怕地抖了抖。  
　　“你不记得你做了什么？”  
　　“不记得。”  
　　“那你想起了什么？”  
　　“……不，不记得。”  
　　然后沉默突然而至，Bucky脑袋里的沙沙声卷土重来，他坐在那里，偶尔一两下间歇性的刺痛滑过大脑或是其他什么神经组织，非常疼，像是要把什么撕裂开来一样，然后他听到一两声变调的声响打破了那枯燥的沙沙声。  
　　Bucky觉得那是有人在喊他的名字。短短促促的两个音节却一下子刺得他指尖都要烧起来，本能强迫他努力去追寻那个声音，即使那个声音又沉到了千篇一律的盲音中，他也要再把他挖出来。  
　　清醒过来的时候，Bucky盯着自己拳头上的血发呆。前一刻还在指责自己的人像块烂布条一样倒在他的脚边，Bucky微微前倾想查看他的伤势，结果对方发出凄厉的祈求声。  
　　这样的情况又发生了几次，Bucky经历了几次电击洗脑和次数模糊的冰冻，他对这些发生在他身上的事情很茫然，疼痛总是有的，被强迫醒来也会有难以适应的呼吸困难，但这些东西总是很快消失了。似乎Bucky本身也并不想去记住他们，就好像他们都在为什么空出位置。  
　　为Bucky该记住的那部分。  
　　  
　　后来。某年的十月。  
　　九头蛇的事业进行到了瓶颈期，任务表排的满满的，所有人都忙的晕头转向，而他的突发性断电也发生的越发频繁。再一次的，虽然Bucky最终完成了任务，但是除了他以外，没有其他人回来，负责监控Bucky这次任务的指导员沉默了很久。  
　　“也许的确该把那些记忆还给你。”他突然说，甚至对上Bucky的眼睛笑了笑，“你知道，我们原本怕那些记忆让你变得软弱，哦，我不否认我们现在很缺人手，但是另一方面，Bucky，Bucky，Bucky……”他阴阳怪气得喊着Bucky的名字，手指一下一下点击着桌面，“你值得为你的工作获得奖赏。当这个世界变得更有秩序，更美好的时候，为他付出的人值得获得奖励。”  
　　Bucky没有出声，他就只是默不作声地看着这个时期的他的名义上司。  
　　“我询问过博士了，他有办法让你逐渐地恢复记忆。现在，我们可以来公平交易。一次任务，一次不出任何差错的任务，我们给你进行治疗，帮助你找回一点记忆，你看怎么样？”  
　　Bucky发出的第一声音节听起来像是一声哽咽，但谁都知道那不是，他只是太久没说话而已。  
　　“下一个任务是什么？”  
　　  
　　事情开始变得美好起来。是的，因为Bucky有了点关于美好的记忆。  
　　他炸掉了一个不知道在运送什么的铁皮车，然后他想起了一个小酒馆，在布鲁克林。昏黄的灯光和啤酒的味道，他听到熙熙攘攘的人声，温暖的手掌推搡着他，周围闹哄哄一片，轻缓的民谣声中夹杂着喝彩、掌声和皮鞋尖踩在木板上的声音，他想起来自己应该在和他的同伴喝酒，大家开着荤段子玩笑，说说喜欢的姑娘或是又揍了哪个不顺眼的小子。有人在他身边摸了下他的胳膊，他立马就转过头去，笑起来，把对方搂进怀里毫不客气地揉乱了他的头发。  
　　Bucky刺杀了一个从福特车里走下来的老家伙。他选择了顶楼狙击，干脆利落的一枪。这个行动让他想起了科尼岛的游乐园，气球，时不时撞到他的孩子，旋转木马和眼花缭乱的展览。他尝到了香草冰激凌的味道，那太糟糕了，不过有人给他分享了个草莓的，好吧，其实都不怎么样，但他觉得很开心，就连过山车都让他哈哈大笑，即使他的同伴看起来并不适应那么剧烈的游戏。  
　　Bucky花了三天跟踪一个政府要员，又不吃不喝的等了一天一夜才守到了那场重要的交易，他急躁了点，所以在抢夺交易品的时候弄坏了自己的机械手臂，不过好在任务完成了，死亡可以掩盖一切。这次，Bucky只回忆起了一场电影，而且看起来还只是电影开头的部分，那是世界大战征兵的宣传片，黑白画面，带有煽动性却还是会让人热血激昂的话语，每个人都被鼓动着要为自己的祖国献出自己。Bucky显然看了很多次，他在中间偷偷打了个哈欠，又心虚地向旁边看了一眼，好在和他一起来看的家伙看得很认真。Bucky看到他瘦削的肩膀和挺得笔直的背，他整个人都没有靠在柔软的椅背上而是固执地坐着，银幕的灯光擦过他的头发漏出一两丝金色，Bucky伸出手拍了拍他的背，他也没有回头看他，这让他感觉难受。电影不为所动的播放着：“这是一个战争的年代，这是一个充满牺牲的年代，这是一个需要你的年代”。  
　　Bucky不太满意这次的回忆，他从手术床上下来的时候，机械手臂已经修补好了，他微微弯曲手指，记忆里抚上那人背的触觉所带来的安定感似乎还黏在指尖上，咔哒一声，冷冰冰的金属声就把什么都结束了。  
　　“下一个任务。”  
　　  
　　Bucky记起了布鲁克林一间不大的木屋，他有个耐心细致的同居人，会给他做好吃的土豆烧肉，会叫他起床，催促犯困的他刷牙洗脸以免打杂迟到。他的同居人看起来真的很弱小，几乎只到他的肩膀，可是却总是在一些事情上执拗的要死。他曾经为参加什么体检而和Bucky大吵了一架，在气冲冲跑出门的时候差点从楼梯上摔下去。Bucky觉得那个时候自己的心脏都要跳出来，他冲过去拉住了他的衣角，结果两个人都摔到了地板上，他们就交叠在一起仰面朝天躺着，从屋檐上漏下的灰呛得他的同居人打了个喷嚏，Bucky的手温暖的安放在他的肚子上，抚摸到他骨骼清晰的身体。他们都沉默了一会儿，最后大笑起来，满鼻尖都是马上要下雨的泥土的味道。  
　　Bucky记起小木屋的床垫是洗得泛黄的白色，门旁的地毯下有备用钥匙，缺了口的盘子被放在了最后。  
　　Bucky记起每当下雨的时候小木屋就会漏水，锅锅盆盆摆了一地，丁零当啷的。  
　　Bucky记得某些夜晚，他睡在床的外侧，而内侧有个颤抖温暖的躯体，他把自己的鼻息烙在那个人的脖颈出，一下两下。最后才把他搂进怀里。  
　　Bucky不确定那里是不是他的家，但那里是他记忆里，他所能想起的记忆里，最像家的地方。  
　　这些回忆里他的同居人总是面容模糊的，他能听到他的声音，他能嗅到他的味道，他能感觉到触碰他带给自己心脏的压力，但是他没有想起他的样子。  
　　Bucky记起他成为了中士，他去的部队是107陆军师，他成为了狙击手。硝烟，战火，死亡，迷茫，坚持，国家，信念，勇气，战友，愤怒，退却，希望，St……  
　　Bucky被迫睁开眼睛，他记忆的最后一刻像是一道白光，美好的让他潸然欲泣，他抱住了一个强壮的家伙，地面摇摇欲坠，什么都在崩塌，什么却又都可以不在乎。  
　　一旁的博士轻轻咳嗽了声。Bucky冷漠地转过头。  
　　“任务。”  
　　最后一块拼图，所有事情的答案已经触手可及。  
　　我要找到他，那个在浩瀚无边的迷失里唯一闪现过的呼唤，那个他一直执着想起的东西。  
　　至始至终只有一个人。  
　　  
　　最后一个任务。  
　　消灭这个国家的精神象征——Captain America。  
　　  
　　+++++++++也可以End的End+++++++++++  
　　  
　　觉得上面已经很虐的就别往下看了【。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“你只是我的任务。”  
　　死死地掐紧对方的脖子，他的左手高高举起利刃。这的确是他有史以来最困难的任务，暴露的伏击，追逐战，不相上下的肉搏，当面罩被打掉的时候，Bucky觉得这个任务这次可能没那么容易成功，他后退了一步，做好了撤退的准备。他不想承认失败，他可以在下一次有更好的计划。  
　　但是事情的转变发生的出乎意料，略占上风的美国队长突然停下了他的攻击，Bucky听到他猛得吸了一口气，原本毫不留情的抓握变得绵软无力，他不知为什么松开了手，在Bucky抓紧机会给他一拳的时候他甚至忘记了用他的盾牌抵挡一下，他被揍的一下撞到墙上，又摔落到地上。  
　　“Bucky！”他听到对方喊了一声，他皱了皱眉，意识到是面具脱落暴露了身份。看来九头蛇的资料管理还做得不够彻底，好在他终将会消灭他，这样就没人会发现自己。  
　　Bucky走过去，一脚踢飞了美国队长手边的盾牌，他以为对方会采取什么措施补救，结果他看到对方笑了下，嘴角的弧度牵扯到了他脸上的伤，让他露出一个龇牙咧嘴的表情，他摘掉了自己的头套，露出一头沾满灰尘的金发。  
　　“Bucky是我啊！哦老天，你没有……”  
　　Bucky没有让他说完，他只是顺势一步上前开始了新一轮的攻击。新的战役变得让人焦躁生气，因为对方只是简单的躲避再也没有其他的有效的攻击，同时，他开始喋喋不休起来，不断，不断，不断地喊着自己的名字。  
　　Bucky，Bucky，Bucky。  
　　够了！  
　　这个名字对我来说没有任何意义。  
　　Bucky在再一次把对方压到墙上，用利刃割破他下腹的时候想。  
　　我不在乎自己是谁，我只想想起那个人是谁。  
　　他把美国队长从墙上一路拖到地上，看细碎的石块划破他的脸颊，他捏紧了他的脖子，对方挣扎起来，他的一次无意识踢踹伤到了Bucky腿上的伤，但Bucky并没有退缩，他压断了他的一条腿来阻止他的挣扎。美国队长的脸开始呈现出缺氧前的红色，他的嘴唇迅速苍白下去，无法抑制的生理泪水湿润他的眼睛。他的眼睛，他有一对蓝色中闪烁着金斑的眼睛，就好像揉碎的阳光掉了进去，那眼神让人熟悉。  
　　他的挣扎开始变得无力和缓慢，但他始终望着他。  
　　“谢谢你。“Bucky突然说。  
　　那么多的任务，那么多无止境的杀戮，他第一次产生了内疚感。但是一切都可以结束了，因为这个人的死去，可以带给他新生。  
　　一个目的，一个他一直想要找到的人生目的，美国队长可以带给他。  
　　生命的最后一刻，这个高大健壮的男人，这个美国史上二战的传奇，居然露出了一个颇为孩子气的笑容。他似乎听到了Bucky的那句道谢，他的手指用力的，更加用力地嵌进Bucky的手腕带来不可忽视的疼痛，但Bucky不介意，他甚至很庆幸自己用的是人类的手来扼杀美国队长的生命，这样他才可以感受到死亡最真实的挣扎。甚至，其实他希望他可以成功，扼断自己的手腕，或者打倒自己。  
　　但一切挣扎都消失了，如同他猛然收紧一般又猛然完全地松开了。  
　　Bucky对准他的心脏举起了利刃。  
　　“Now it’s the End.”  
　　他听到他这么说，在利刃刺入心脏血液喷溅上他脸颊的时候。  
　　  
　　  
　　“ I'm with you till the end of the line!”  
　　他拍了拍身边人的肩膀，却只看见对方冲他勉强笑了笑。  
　　这是誓言。Bucky对自己说。我会永远陪着你。  
　　Steve Rogers.  
　　  
　　  
　　【The End】  
　　


End file.
